Little moments
by pen wizard
Summary: song fic- when jack has to sign at cassie's talent show can he do it and what will he sing. read and find out.  i don not own stargate sg1 or the song i only own the plot.


Jack couldn't believe that he was doing this. Of all the things for Daniel to dare him to do, this took the pip. Poking his head round the edge of the stage jack could see all of his old team sitting in the seats closest.

'You ready uncle jack' said a voice behind him. Jack spun around and looked at his niece Cassie. This was her school talent show, but she had been able to convince her teachers to let jack perform tonight. Nodding his head jack felt the beer he had drunk earlier coming back up to say hello.

He watched as Cassie walked on stage, and listened as she introduced him. As every one applauded jack walked to the centre of the stage where a stool sat waiting for him along with his guitar.

Once he was seated jack spoke in to the mic, and said

' this is for a friend of mine who's the smartest woman on this earth and is one hell of a solider, but she's still human and is just trying to live her life and that's what I love most about her' with that jack started to play. He knew that the woman he was talking about had understood and was watching him but jack didn't have enough courage to look at her while he sang. Sure he could taunt Goa'uld and face down a replicator, but when it came to this certain woman jack became a nervous teen on his first date.

'_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what she backed my truck into  
but she covered her mouth  
and her face got red  
and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't  
Even act like  
I was mad_

After the first verse was out of the way jack realised he could do this. After all he was general jack O'Neill commander of the SGC.

_Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that  
_

Looking up jack looked straight in to the eyes of his best friend and secret love Samantha carter. Sam had a smile on her face that jack could see from the stage even in the dim light.

_That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector  
in the house was going off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not  
To let her see  
me laugh_

Jack could quite easily remember last year on his birthday. The team had stayed round his place for the weekend and while jack, Daniel and Teal'c had gone shopping for food and other bits. Sam had decided she wanted to make jack a home made birthday cake. It had gone well until the cake was in the oven. Sam had sat down to watch TV while the cake cooked and had forgotten about it. It was only when jack had come in the door saying that Daniel's car had broken down so Daniel and Teal'c would be a while longer, that Sam had remembered the cake, by that time it was burnt and was just a black lump. Jack had held her while she cried all the time trying to not laugh.

_Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that  
_

Once more jack looked straight in to Sam's eyes, he could see her love for him as well as the threat that he would die painfully if this was his idea of a joke.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
when she misreads the directions  
and we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_

Nearing the last verse jack knew what he had to do at the end of the song and using a quick hand signal he told Sam to meet him back stage. He saw her nod her head in understanding.

_When she's laying on my shoulder  
on the sofa in the dark  
and about the time she falls asleep  
so does my right arm  
and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
she looks so much like an angel  
that I don't wanna wake her up  
yeah I live for little moments  
when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Jack stood up and took a bow; everyone was on their feet appalling him. But jack just watched Sam as she left her seat and headed for the back stage door. Taking one last bow jack left the stage with his guitar and headed to meet Sam.

He found her waiting for him in the hall way next to the stage. As soon as he saw her jack put his finger to her lips to stop her from talking and said

'Sam you may not be perfect and you may never believe you are, but to me that don't matter I love you for you, and I can't keep my feelings in that room any longer, I need to know if you love me still or not, because I can't go on with out knowing'

Jack stood there watching Sam, her eyes where a glow with happiness in a way he had never seen, and forming on her lips was one of her famous gig-er-watt smiles that she gave out only when she was extremely happy. Before jack could speak again Sam had grasped his face and was kissing him with her whole being. After a few seconds of shock jack started to kiss back. Sam didn't have to say anything he already knew her answer.

**50 years later:**

'Grandpa what was it about grandma that made you love her so much' jack's great grandson asked as he was tucking him in to bed. Jack looked at his great grand son and smiled.

'What I loved about your grandma the most was the fact that she wasn't perfect, the little moments when you grandma would make a mistake or would let slip a dirty word where the moments that I lived for' jack said

'Oh ok grandpa, night, night' and with that jack's great grandson lay down and went to sleep. Later when jack was in bed he felt a gentle wind brush his face. Jack knew it was Sam, and said to the wind they where definitely, absolutely, beyond any doubt, no if's ands or buts about it the moments that he lived for.


End file.
